The Trouble With Children
by link no miko
Summary: The sequel to "My Maiden...Tonight." Chibi-Usa and Elios are happily married, but can they manage a four year old daughter?


Disclaimer: Heey, you all know what I'm gonna say, do I really need to?  
  
Anywho, this is the sequel to my "My Maiden…Tonight" ficcie. You don't need to read that to read this one, but it never hurts, does it? *nudge nudge wink wink hint hint* Sorry, it's kinda long, isn't it? Anyone who reads my stuff knows I can't write anything short. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot—now it's gonna be in two parts. But it's funny…er, I hope. Anywho, comments are always appreciated, and if I make some bad, bad mistakes, please tell me. Well, ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Declaration to Arms and the Demon Kitty  
  
  
  
  
  
5:30 am  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Chibi-Usa's eyes flew open as the tiny shriek reached her eardrums. With a groan she rolled over, burying her face in her pillow and throwing her arms over her head. Making pointing motions with her hands, she directed the shrieking child's face towards the other side of the bed.  
  
"Ask your father," came the muffled reply.  
  
The little girl blinked, then her face contorted in that little four- year-old way; that face that tells anyone watching that the tiny four-year- old was thinking hard.  
  
Finally, though, after she had scrunched her tiny forehead into many different layers, her fists tapping her cheeks, she made an almost imperceptible nod, and ran around the bed to her father. She placed her tiny hands on the edge of the bed, and stood on tiptoe, her eyes barely making it above the bed level. She took a big breath, then:  
  
"PAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Elios snuggled his pillow closer to his head, trying to blot out the noise. He was also trying to hide the fact that he was awake. However, his smile gave him away, and with a shriek of delight, the little girl jumped up and down, then pulled and climbed her way onto the bed, and into her father's waiting arms.  
  
Elios hugged his little daughter, his eyes bright and a smile on his face. "How are you doing, my Little One?"  
  
Serenity giggled and ruffled his already mussed hair. Chibi-Usa sat up and brushed her loose hair from her face. Her daughter reached out her little arms to her, and Chibi-Usa picked the girl up and cuddled her.  
  
"Mama, guessy!"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Papa said he would take me around the city today! And he'd take me to the circus!"  
  
Chibi-Usa raised an eyebrow, then gave her husband a quizical look.  
  
Elios ducked his head and grinned. "Well, she wanted to go."  
  
Chibi-Usa still eyed her husband wearily, as though assessing him. "Yes, but…the circus…" Her voice trailed off in worry.  
  
"It's ok, my love. Nothing to worry about." Elios smiled at his wife, trying to ease her worries.  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed as she looked back at her daughter's bright eyed, rosy face. "I suppose it's alright. BUT," she interrupted before Serenity and Elios could congratulate each other, "I had better not hear of anything to make me regret this."  
  
Elios and Serenity both nodded, and at the same time said: "We will." Elios turned to his daughter and picked her up from her mother, setting her on his lap. "Now, though, you need to get some more sleep. I can't take you anywhere yet. Ok?" Serenity nodded, and Elios ruffled her pale silver hair.  
  
Placing her feet in Elios' stomach, Serenity pushed herself off the bed, excitement flooding her young heart. Elios' eyes bulged and he curled into a ball after she dislodged her foot from his vitals.  
  
"She…has to…stop…doing that…"  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled and curled back up to sleep.  
  
  
  
8 am  
  
Serenity happily skipped along the halls, her skirt swishing around her legs. Papa was going to take her out today, just like he had promised! So she had to look extra special and be extra, extra good so he would take her out again. He was always so busy doing palace things, she didn't get to spend much time with him. Or with Mama. They were always too busy.  
  
"Princess! Wait up!"  
  
Serenity stopped skipping, and looked behind her. Loar padded up to her, his whiskers drooping. The tiny kitten was exhausted. Serenity frowned. It was only him.  
  
"Loar! What're you doin' here? Luna-mama says this is your nap time." Serenity enjoyed how she could always tell Loar when he was being bad.  
  
The kitten growled in his throat. "Mama tol' me I could go. 'Side's, I'm your kitty guardian. You're 'sposed ta be nicer to me."  
  
Serenity pouted. "I is nice to you."  
  
"Am."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Loar sat down and started to lick his front paw as he told her how wrong she spoke. She hated when he talked all smart to her like he was now. "I am nice to you. Not I is. You used the wrong grammar."  
  
"Like you don't."  
  
Both kitten and girl sniffed and looked away from each other.  
  
"Little One! Come on, or we'll be late!"  
  
When she heard her name, Serenity's eyes widened and she smiled. "Papa!" She ran to her wonderful Papa, and jumped in his arms. "We ready to go now Papa?"  
  
Papa smiled down at her. "Yes, it's time. Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded. Papa grinned, and hiked her up so he could hold her better. "You're getting bigger everyday, my Little One. Very soon I won't be able to hold you."  
  
Serenity giggled. "That's not true, Papa. I'm never gonna get old and grown up."  
  
Papa lifted one of his eyebrows. Serenity knew that look. It was Papa's joking look. "Oh? Is that so? Well, then, I guess I'll have to always call you Little."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that, Papa."  
  
Serenity giggled and nuzzled her head against his neck. Her papa smiled and stroked her hair. "Well, where shall we go first?"  
  
Serenity giggled. "Fair!"  
  
"Okay, okay. The Fair it is!"  
  
Loar watched as they walked away, and Serenity stuck out her tongue and pulled down her lower eyelid.  
  
"Grr…just you wait, Princess."  
  
  
  
8:30 am  
  
Elios walked through the Fair, his daughter perched on his shoulder. Everything she saw fascinated her, and she wanted one of everything. He chuckled when she pointed to a plush cat, and caved in and bought it for her.  
  
"So, Little One, what shall you name it?"  
  
"Hmm…" She thought long and hard, her little pointer finger pressed against her lips. "I'll name it…Deimos! Like Miss Rei's birdy!"  
  
Elios smiled. "If that is what you want."  
  
"It is!" Serenity huggled the tiny plush to her chest, a smile on her face. "And she'll be a lot better'n Loar!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on him, Little One. He's still learning how to be a good guardian cat."  
  
Serenity sniffed. "He's a pain."  
  
Elios smiled. "Well, I'm sure he thinks the same of you."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Well then," he reached up and tapped her nose playfully, "you'll just have to prove to him you aren't."  
  
Serenity slumped against the back of his head, her eyes closed. That dumb kitty don't know what he means, she thought. I'm no pain. I'll show him! Suddenly, her stomach grumbled, and Serenity blushed.  
  
"Papa, I'm hungry. Can we have breakfast soon?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked around for a bit more, the early morning air brisk and damp, until they found a small booth that sold rice balls. Elios set his daughter down, then asked her to find a table nearby, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
After a few minutes of searching around, she came back and pulled on his sleeve. "Papa, Papa! Over here!"  
  
He allowed himself to be dragged to a small table, below an overhang. It had a wonderful view, and he sat, looking at the city, his daughter by his side.  
  
"Papa? Isn't it too early for rice balls?"  
  
"Hmm?" Elios turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "It's never too early for rice balls!" He winked at her and placed his pointer finger to his cheek. "And besides, it's Festival!"  
  
"Teehee. Okay, Papa, order! I'm starving!  
  
"Okay, Okay." He did so, and very soon they were both eating breakfast. Elios ate slowly, just like a dignified Prince and Priest, but Serenity…  
  
His daughter had rice all over her face and in her hair, and he could have sworn she had sprouted fangs. The rice balls that had been placed before her were soon gone, and she sat back, patting her stomach, with a satisfied grin on her face. Elios could only stare.  
  
"That was yummy, Papa. Thank you!"  
  
Her father coughed politely. "That's fine, Serenity. But we have to work on your table manners, I suppose. You're as bad as your mother."  
  
Serenity sat up, leaning over the table. "Mama? Mama doesn't have bad manners. And neither do you, Papa."  
  
Elios chuckled. "When she was your age, your mother could eat anything and everything. She could only be out-eaten by Neo Queen Serenity, her mother."  
  
"Really? But Mama has the bestest manners and everything!"  
  
"Bestest isn't a word, Little One."  
  
Serenity very quickly acquired a pout. "Well…it is now."  
  
Elios smiled and hugged her. "You can be very devious when you want, child. Just like your mother."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Well, it's about time we were leaving. The earliest circus show will start soon, so…"  
  
Serenity nodded and jumped down from her stool, then took her father's hand in hers. Together, they walked down the busy street, Serenity skipping slightly ahead to keep up with Elios' bigger steps. The morning air was crisp, and the little girl inhaled deeply, then looked up at her father.  
  
"Thank you, Papa."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"For bringing me to the circus, even though you're always busy."  
  
Elios ruffled her pale silver hair, then picked her up. Her hair was very quickly falling out of the buns she wore it in. "I don't mind at all, Little One. I wish we could do more with you, but…we're busy, helping Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion."  
  
"What do you do, Papa?" she asked his shoulder.  
  
"Well, let's see." Elios slowed a bit, trying to think and not trip with his daughter in his arms. "Well, your mother helps the Queen run everything, and protects the Silver Crystal. I help the King with other things…like paperwork…and other things the Queen is too busy for."  
  
"Like what exactly?"  
  
Elios scratched his chin. "Well…um…"  
  
Serenity giggled. "It's okay, Papa." She leaned back in his arms, looking at the clear sky. "When I get older, I'll help you and Mama with everything. And then, you can have time to yourselves, and won't have to do all that stuff."  
  
"You are sweet, my Little One. But I thought you didn't want to grow up?"  
  
"Oh, that's right…" She smiled. "I still don't. But if I get a little older, then I can help Papa and Mama!"  
  
Elios smiled, then ruffled her hair. He loved his daughter more than anything, and especially loved these times when he could spend time with her. Chibi-Usa was always so busy, she could barely see her daughter; at least to the extent she wished to. He was starting to see what it had been like for his wife in their own daughter.  
  
"Little One."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you lonely?"  
  
Serenity sighed and looked at her feet, resting in the crook of Elios' elbows. "Sometimes. But not that much. I know you're busy and everything, so…I don't mind. And besides, I have Loar…"  
  
"So, you do like the little kitten."  
  
Serenity sighed and blushed. "I guess. But…don't tell him, okay?"  
  
Elios laughed, and Serenity giggled as they walked down the street, enjoying their time together.  
  
  
  
  
  
9:30 am  
  
The circus line was extremely long, but Elios managed to arrive early enough that they didn't have to wait long. Serenity hugged his neck, and was now sitting on his shoulders.  
  
"Papa, when does this start?"  
  
"Soon, Little One."  
  
"How soon, Papa?" She squeezed his neck a bit, trying to look around someone in front of them.  
  
"Soon. Uh…"  
  
Serenity blinked. "Papa?"  
  
Elios was turning a light shade of blue as he fell to his knees. "Lit…tle One…could…you please…let me go…? Papa can't…breathe…"  
  
"Wai!!!!!" Serenity leaned back and jumped off her father's shoulders, then stood beside him and patted his arm. "S'ok, Papa. Please don't die!"  
  
Elios gasped and leaned over, his hands on the ground and his eyes wide. Color was slowly coming back into his face as he smiled at her. "I'm all right now, Little One. Just…you have to be careful when you're on my shoulders. Okay?"  
  
Serenity nodded, tears in her eyes. Elios grinned and swiped the loose hair of her bangs from her face. "Well, it's almost our turn. Are you ready to go in?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then, let's go." Elios took her hand in his and walked her through the giant tent door.  
  
Inside, the place was dark and warm, and Serenity held her father's hand tighter. It wasn't exactly scary in the tent, but…it was unfamiliar, and Serenity didn't want to get lost.  
  
There were hundreds of people inside the tent already, many of them children, who couldn't sit still. Parents shushed and children giggled, and Serenity was staring in awe at all the huge poles and swings and other circus-type things.  
  
Pulling on his sleeve, Serenity looked up at Elios. "Papa! What are all these things for?"  
  
Elios smiled and ruffled her hair. He was fond of doing that. No wonder her hair would never stay up. "These are the tightropes." He pointed to the rope high above them as he spoke, "And this is the center ring, and that over there," he turned her face to look at a large canvas door on the far side of the tent, "is where the performers shall be coming from."  
  
"Ahh!!" Serenity's eyes widened as she took everything in. "Papa, how do you know so much about the circus? Were you in one once?"  
  
Elios frowned for a second, but smiled again before his daughter could see. His memories of the Dead Moon Circus weren't things he liked to recall, and circuses themselves made him feel a bit anxious. But he had promised Serenity he'd take her wherever she wanted today, and she had wanted to come here. "No, Little One, I was never in a circus. But I did see one before."  
  
Serenity didn't seem to be paying attention to him anymore, so Elios sat down at the first seat he could find and saved her spot for her.  
  
"May I join you?" He turned to see a lady standing beside him, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes…of course." Elios moved over a seat to let the lady sit beside him.  
  
She thanked him and sat down. "I never thought to see you here. Especially not this circus."  
  
"Well, Serenity wanted to come." Elios looked at his knees, trying to avoid the woman's gaze.  
  
She noticed, and placed a hand on his. "Why are you so shy? You know me. I never thought you'd be ashamed of your mother."  
  
Elios looked up, and Neo Queen Serenity smiled. "It's not that, Majesty. It's just…"  
  
"I understand. Bad memories. But that's all they are, Elios. Memories." Her warm smile was welcome comfort.  
  
The Prince nodded, then looked up to see his daughter playing with a group of children her own age. "She's very happy."  
  
"I know. She should be, though. Children shouldn't have to go through what any of us did. Especially what Chibi-Usa did."  
  
Elios nodded again, then stood and called Serenity over.  
  
She was smiling when she reached them, and waved to her friends, who were also going back to their parents. "Why did ya call me away, Papa?" She hadn't noticed her grandmother yet, since she was wearing normal clothes, and not her usual dress. She was also half-blocked by Elios.  
  
"The show is about to start. Now sit down here."  
  
"Hey…Grandmother!" Serenity turned and ran to the other side of her father, where she jumped into Usagi's arms. She had only just then noticed the other woman. "Grandmother! I'm sorry! I didn't notice you!"  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged her grandchild close. "That's all right. You were having fun." She held Serenity out a bit from her, and looked at her grandchild. "My, but you've been growing a lot. I see your father hasn't forgotten to feed you."  
  
"Majesty!"  
  
Serenity giggled. "Yeah, and Mama gives me sweets too. I love sweets."  
  
Usagi placed her hand to her lips, her eyes wide in mock amazement. "Really? Well, you want to know something?" Serenity nodded, and Usagi leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I love sweets, too. Here."  
  
She reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a candy, which she gave to Serenity. The little girl thanked her grandmother profusely, then popped the sweet in her mouth and grinned.  
  
"All right, Little One. Now you need to sit down." Serenity rearranged herself so she was sitting on Usagi's lap. Elios corrected himself. "In your own seat."  
  
Serenity sighed and climbed down, then trudged back to her seat, climbed in it, and slouched. She was still eating the sweet, though.  
  
Usagi grinned at Elios, then patted his hand. "Enjoy the show, my son."  
  
Elios nodded, and the spotlights came on. The Prince nearly gasped when he saw the ringmaster.  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our show! We hope you all will have a great time, and know that we have a wonderful time performing. So, without further ado, we present the Silver Moon Circus!"  
  
Everyone around him clapped, but Elios just sat there and gaped. Serenity reached over and pulled on his sleeve. "Papa, wasn't that Miss VesVes?"  
  
"Yes, it was," Usagi replied for him. She smiled at her son-in-law's reaction. "You didn't know? They still love the circus, even if they are Sailor Senshi. Tsk tsk. Your wife's own soldiers, and you didn't know. I'm ashamed."  
  
Elios spluttered. "Well, I don't ask her about everything, you know. And anyway, VesVes doesn't approve of anyone...especially not me…"  
  
"No, JunJun doesn't approve of anyone." VesVes just doesn't approve of you." Elios shot his mother-in-law a dark look.  
  
"Papa! Mama's warriors are in the circus! Did ya see, did ya? Huh? Huh?!?!"  
  
"Yes, Little One, I saw."  
  
Usagi leaned over and spoke to Serenity. "Now, pay attention and enjoy the show, child. And afterwards, we'll go out for some ice cream."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You're trying to turn her into a sweets fiend, aren't you?"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity batted her eyelashes and made an innocent face. "Me? Never."  
  
  
  
The circus started a few minutes later, and both Serenity's sat, enraptured by the performance. Elios just sat.  
  
"Wow! Papa, did you see her swing in the air like that? Papa, did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Currently, they were watching the flying trapeze act, and Serenity sat on the edge of her seat, watching the performers fly through the air.  
  
"I wanna fly, Papa."  
  
"I don't think that's possible, Little One."  
  
"Only if you have wings." Usagi looked straight at Elios, and he knew what she was thinking. But he didn't want to live through that again. "Elios, didn't you have a pegasus?"  
  
That wasn't the question he was expecting. "Huh? Yes, I did."  
  
Serenity just now noticed them talking. "Papa, what's a pegasus?"  
  
"A pegasus is a flying horse."  
  
The little girl's eyes widened considerably. "Really? Papa, you have a flying horse?"  
  
Elios hesitated. "Well, yes…but he's in Elysion…with the shrine maidens…"  
  
"Oh." The child sighed. Suddenly, she perked up and clasped her hands before her. "Can we visit?"  
  
Usagi started laughing, and Elios just sat in the middle, trying not to glare.  
  
The next act up was the tightrope. Serenity enjoyed that as much as the trapeze, and forgot about questioning her father. Elios glared at Usagi, but she just giggled and ignored him. He sighed and slouched a bit, but kept watching the performance anyway.  
  
Little by little, though, Elios found himself starting to enjoy the show more. He hadn't noticed it at first, but suddenly, he found that he was holding his breath when someone did a particularly daring act, or watching in wonder as someone jumped through the air. By the time the show ended, he was as excited as his daughter.  
  
"So, did you enjoy the show, Elios?" Usagi asked him outside the tent, where they had gathered after the performance.  
  
"Actually, yes, I did." Elios held his daughter's hand, trying to keep her from running off. She claimed she wanted to see "the big thingies with the tails for noses."  
  
"Well, shall we go out now?"  
  
"Huh?" Serenity stopped trying to escape her father and started jumping up and down, yelling "yeah" repeatedly. "Go out where?" was Elios' reply.  
  
"I promised Serenity I'd take her to get ice cream. Don't you remember?"  
  
Elios nodded, and Serenity continued to jump up and down.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!"  
  
"Yes! Chocolate double-decker mint fudge chocolate chip ice cream cones for all!" Usagi had stars in her eyes, as did her granddaughter.  
  
Elios just sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
10:45 am  
  
Elios, Serenity, and Usagi were all on their way back to the palace. Serenity and Usagi walked in front, talking about all the fun they had had, and what they would do the next time they went out. They also talked about the kinds of ice cream they would eat.  
  
"Next time, let's get a…triple fudge sundae with chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream, a cherry—"  
  
"TWO cherries," Serenity piped in.  
  
"Okay, two cherries, some caramel, and some pineapple, for health."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Elios sighed and shook his head. He would never understand the women of his family. Never.  
  
They arrived at the palace about half an hour later, even though they had only been ten minutes away. Girls tend to walk slowly when discussing the important matter known as food.  
  
At the main stairs, Usagi turned towards her family, a sad smile on her face. "Well, this is where we part ways. I have work to do. Mamo- chan will only take my place so many times." She leaned in closer to Serenity. "Men hate work. And they never want to help. Make sure your father helps your mother as much as possible." She winked and stood straight. "I'll see you later. I would like to do this again. And Elios, I'm glad you got over your fear."  
  
Elios nodded and waved as she walked off towards the garden, on the far side of the palace. Serenity took his hand in hers and looked up at him.  
  
"Papa? Why is Grandmother always working? Why don't I ever get to see her often?"  
  
Elios leaned down and held her hands in his. "Neo Queen Serenity is very busy trying to keep peace and prosperity here. She has to do a lot of work, and that takes up much of her time." He paused for a minute. "And when your mother becomes Queen, she'll have the same responsibilities, as will you, someday."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "But…I wanna stay young and never have to stay away from my family like that!"  
  
Elios squinted, his eyes sad. "I know." He stood up suddenly, and smiled. "Well, Princess Lady Serenity is most probably waiting with baited breath for us to return." He held out his elbow for her to take. "Shall we?"  
  
"Hm." Serenity took his arm, and together they walked into the Palace.  
  
  
  
Mama walked around, and when she saw Papa and Serenity enter, a smile brightened up her face, and she rushed over and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Ah, Serenity, did you have a good time?"  
  
"Uh huh." Mama smiled, then put Serenity down and turned to Papa. The smile suddenly went away. Serenity knew that look; it was Mama's "what- were-you-doing-and-what-took-you-so-long-to-do-it" face.  
  
"What took you so long?" Now Mama had her you-were-up-to-something face on, and Serenity hid her smile.  
  
Papa put a hand behind his head and laughed weakly. "Well, Neo Queen Serenity stopped by, and invited us to lunch, and…"  
  
"Mama was with you? And she didn't invite me?" Mama seemed upset about something.  
  
Papa put his hands in front of him, like he was scared, or something. "She just showed up and sat next to us at the circus." Papa suddenly looked at Serenity, and waved her over. "In fact, Serenity, didn't you like the circus?" Papa seemed real scared of Mama for some reason.  
  
Serenity didn't understand the sudden change in tone her Papa had, but told her Mama all about the trapeze and the tightrope and all the other fun stuff she had seen.  
  
"And Papa really liked it, too! Didn't you, Papa?"  
  
Mama gave Papa a funny look, and Papa blushed. "Actually, Chibi-Usa, I did," Papa nearly whispered.  
  
Serenity was confused. Why would Papa not like the circus? There was nothing wrong with it. But instead of asking that, she tugged her Mama's dress, and lifted her arms to be picked up. Everyone would always pick her up if she asked.  
  
When she was in Mama's arms, Serenity wrapped her own around her Mama's neck, and rested her head against her Mama's collarbone. "Mama? Why does Papa call you 'Chibi-Usa'?"  
  
Mama pulled her head back a bit, surprised. Serenity couldn't understand why she'd be surprised. "Well, Serenity, it's what I used to be called. I never even really realized you didn't know…"  
  
"But your name is Serenity, just like mine."  
  
Mama smiled, and Serenity blinked. What was so funny?  
  
Papa patted her head, and Serenity looked to see him smiling too. "Actually, Little One, Serenity is more like your mother's title. Her name is Usagi."  
  
"And my mother's name is Usagi, so Mamo—I mean, Daddy called me Chibi- Usa." Mama added.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mama looked down at the confused Serenity, smiling. "Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Well," Serenity stated matter-of-factly, just like a grown-up would, "Papa called you Chibi-Usa, but that's not your name, so I was confused." Her face scrunched up again, cause she was thinking hard. "Then why did Papa call Grandmother 'Majesty' if her name is Usagi?"  
  
Both Mama and Papa started laughing. What did I say?  
  
Papa took her in his arms and hugged her. "You're sweet, my Little One. But now that I think of it…you're the only one I can think of that has had the name Serenity as a name, instead of a title."  
  
Serenity blushed, but didn't say anything. Papa was still smiling, though. He turned to Mama and winked at her.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, should we give her a nick-name? I think that's what she's been trying to tell us."  
  
Mama put her chin in her hand, and smiled lopsided. "Hmm…maybe we should." She leaned down, and looked right into Serenity's face. "Honey, what would you like to be called?"  
  
"Um…I dunno."  
  
Papa lifted her higher in his arms, so he could talk better. "Well, you have to have some name you'd like to be called."  
  
Serenity thought, and she thought real hard. Papa and Mama were waiting for her, she knew, and suddenly, a thought came into her head.  
  
"Mama, what was Great-Grandmother's name?"  
  
"Well, it was Serenity, but the humans on earth called her Selene, the Goddess of the moon."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I wanna be called that. Selene. You were named after your Mama, so I wanna be named after her Mama."  
  
Mama smiled warmly and kissed Serenity's cheek. "Selene it is, then. That was very thoughtful, you know. You should tell your Grandmother, I'm sure she'd appreciate it."  
  
"Hm."  
  
  
  
11:15 am  
  
Serenity—Selene—skipped down the halls, humming to herself. She was off to tell Grandmother her new name. Nick-name, was what Papa had called it.  
  
"I wonder where 'nick' came from?" Selene stopped her skipping to ask herself out loud.  
  
"Who's Nick?"  
  
"WAIII!!!!" Selene jumped high into the air and landed on her bottom. "Owieieieie… Stupid cat, dun sneak up on me like that. Not ever again."  
  
Loar sat and started licking his front feet, like he always did when he was being mean. Selene hated her stupid kitty more than ever. "I didn't do nothing, Serenity. You're just a scardy-cat."  
  
"Takes one to know one!" Selene stuck her tongue out at the stupid kitten. Loar stood up and hissed. After a few minutes of this, Selene pulled her tongue back into her mouth, cause it was all dry and stuff. "And 'sides, my name is 'Selene' now."  
  
Loar 'hmphed'. "What kinda name is'at? 'Selene'. How dumb."  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Selene clenched her hands and pulled them to her sides. "I said take it back!"  
  
Loar's fur rose. "And I said no, ya stupid girl."  
  
"Stupid cat!"  
  
"Stupid girl!"  
  
"I hate you!" Selene was in tears.  
  
"I hate you too!"  
  
They stared at each other, then Selene started crying and ran to find Papa. Loar sat down again and watched her run off. He turned his head slightly, his eyes looking at his paws and his ears drooping.  
  
"I didn't do nothing wrong. Stupid human."  
  
Selene ran down the corridors of the palace, rubbing her eyes and tripping over stuff. All the servants kept getting in her way, so she ran past them and almost knocked a few down in the process.  
  
That stupid cat! I'm not a stupid girl! How dare he call me that? I'm the princess, he's 'sposed ta listen to me. I wish I never had a kitty!  
  
Suddenly, she crashed into something, and fell backwards onto her bottom again.  
  
"Wahhh!!!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! My Lady! Are you all right?"  
  
Selene felt someone pick her up. When she could see past her hiccups and tears, she saw CereCere holding her. Selene sniffed. Mama's warriors always were nice to her. Maybe she could get them to beat up on that dumb cat.  
  
"Why are you crying, my Lady? Did something happen?"  
  
Selene sniffed some more. If she made it seem bad enough, maybe they would beat up Loar. "Loar…*sniff*…he picked on me and called me names and said mean stuff and made me fall down and get hurt and…"  
  
"Woah, my Lady. You shouldn't talk so fast. Here." CereCere set her down on the ground, then knelt in front of her. "Now, what's the matter? Is that really all?"  
  
Selene nodded.  
  
CereCere shook her head, her pretty blue hair moving back and forth. "Serenity…you really need to get along with your cat. He's your guardian and counsel."  
  
"What's a console?"  
  
Cer-Cere blinked, then laughed. What's so funny? "That would be a counsel, not a console. It means he advises, and tells you what to do."  
  
The blue Senshi must have been crazy. "He couldn't tell the moon to rise."  
  
"…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"With an attitude like that, my Lady Princess, you'll never get along. Now look," she stood up, and put her hands on her hips. She looked big and frightening like that. "I don't want to hear anymore arguing from you two. Whether you like it or not, you have to get along, and it's better in the long run to start early. Now I think you should go back and apologize."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No but's. And he should apologize too. Now, get." She turned Selene around and patted her bottom, shoving her back the way she had come from. Selene tried to argue and turn around, but CereCere wouldn't let her, and stood there until Selene had gone around a corner.  
  
When the big meany was out of sight, Selene stuck her tongue out.  
  
"I don't want to find out that you just stuck your tongue out at me!"  
  
"Ah!" The tongue quickly went back in her mouth.  
  
Walking away slowly, Selene sniffed and rubbed her nose. It wasn't fair.  
  
  
  
11:30 am  
  
Loar padded into his room, where his mother was sitting, looking out a window.  
  
Luna was an older cat now, but still very pretty. Everyone had been surprised when they had found out about her upcoming addition to the family, but Luna had made it through the ordeal just find.  
  
"I'm a magic cat." Was what she said. Loar believed it.  
  
"Mother, I'm back." When around his mother, he always spoke well and politely. But something about Serenity made his hackles rise, and he would slip into a weird, childish accent.  
  
"You were in another fight with the Lady Princess."  
  
"Uh…well, you see…." Luna turned her head slightly, and Loar stepped back a bit. "Yes."  
  
Luna shook her head and jumped off the window. "When will you learn, child? You have to start being nicer to her, or she'll never be nice to you. I never knew children were so…mean. Diana was never this bad."  
  
"Big Sister…"  
  
"Yes, your sister. It would teach you to be more like her."  
  
Loar hissed. "Why is it always Big Sister? I'm not her! And I can do fine on my own!"  
  
"All you seem to be doing is getting into trouble! You're more like Artemis than I first thought."  
  
Loar didn't say anything to this. He didn't want his mother to be even more angry with him than she already was. Instead, he just padded into the other room, where his father was sitting, his tail waving back and forth.  
  
"Father…what are you doing?"  
  
Artemis didn't respond.  
  
Again, Loar tried to question his father. "Father, what are you doing?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"…" Loar sighed. Then he walked up beside the still cat, and took a deep breath. "I ASKED 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?'"  
  
Artemis jumped into the rafters at that one. Looking down on his son, he released his death grip on the ceiling and fell as gracefully to the floor as the situation allowed. Composing himself, he gracefully sauntered up to Loar, then swatted him on the ear.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" After this, he calmed down a bit. "You scared me nearly half to death. Now, was there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"N-not re-rea-really…"  
  
"Oh. Well, then, if you'll excuse me." And he went back to staring at the wall.  
  
Loar stumbled out of the room, his eyes unfocused and his ears ringing. Father didn't have to be so mean.  
  
In his own room, the miserable cat jumped up onto his bed, and curled his tail around himself. It wasn't even noon yet, and already the day had turned out terrible.  
  
"It's not my fault they take her side. She's just a spoiled brat."  
  
"If you keep thinking that way, you'll never get along."  
  
Loar jumped at the familiar voice. Ami was outside his room, looking through the window. Not for the first time, Loar cursed his ground-floor level. Well…it wasn't really ground-floor, but…  
  
"A-ami-san…" The small off-white cat blushed slightly and ducked his head. He didn't want Ami seeing him blush.  
  
"You really should be nicer, Loar. You remind me of Luna in that aspect, however."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ami smiled, then beckoned him outside. Loar nodded, and then ran out his room, passed his parents (Luna was wrestling Artemis from his vantage point by the wall) and out the door. He took a left, then another, till he was at the entrance to the floor. Outside, he raced around again until her could see Ami, who hadn't moved.  
  
Jumping into her arms, Loar crawled up onto her shoulders and settled down. They were on a balcony, high in the air. Loar's room was right at the balcony's level, so at times it seemed like a ground-floor room.  
  
"My, aren't we energetic today?"  
  
Loar blushed again. "N-nice to see you, Ami-san."  
  
Ami smiled and started walking. Loar didn't mind, so he didn't ask where they were going.  
  
"So, I hear you had another fight. May I ask what it was about this time?" Ami was still smiling. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Well, uh…she called me a stupid cat, so I, uh…"  
  
"Called her a name back?"  
  
Loar dropped his head onto his paws. "Yeah…"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Loar, you need to watch your temper. However, may I ask another question?"  
  
"Ask whatever you want, Ami-san."  
  
"Why did she call you a stupid cat?"  
  
"Well, uh…I asked her a question." Ami seemed to want more to that answer. "She was talking to herself, so I asked what she meant, and she got scared and jumped and fell on her butt, and…"  
  
Ami was smiling even wider now. "Ah, so now I see."  
  
"See what, Ami-san?"  
  
"You were fighting over nothing. A mild misunderstanding?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! That's what it was!" Ami understood him! She really did. Finally, someone who would listen. Maybe the day hadn't been wasted.  
  
"Well, then, I guess you'll just have to apologize, now won't you?"  
  
Suddenly, Loar didn't feel too well.  
  
  
  
  
  
12:15 pm  
  
Everyone was sitting around the large tables, waiting eagerly for their lunch. Servant's scurried back and forth, trying to get past the throngs of hungry people.  
  
Selene sat under the table.  
  
"Where's Sere—Selene, I mean?" Selene heard her Mama's voice from above her.  
  
"She's hiding." Was her Papa's reply.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Selene shook her head and crawled farther along, still under the table. No one understood her, not at all. She wasn't hiding. She was exploring.  
  
However, exploring took a lot of energy, so after a few minutes of crawling, Selene had to stop again. She heard her tummy rumble. Smells from up above made her tummy rumble worse, and Selene scrunched up into a ball to keep the noise low.  
  
One thing all adventurers had to know to stay alive: never be found out.  
  
"Hm, I heard the Queen went out to town today." A strange person Selene didn't know said from above her. Curious, the little princess uncurled from her ball and crawled a little bit closer, so she could hear everything. Explorers needed to be on the lookout for clues/ideas/rumors all the time. Plus, she was curious about her grandmother.  
  
"Yes. She snuck out. Neo Queen Serenity hasn't done that lately, but remember when she did constantly?"  
  
First Person spoke again. "Yeah. Said it was too crowded, or some such. Small Lady was never that bad…well, unless she was breaking things while running down the halls."  
  
Second Person laughed. "I remember that. That rabbit needed to learn her place badly. Let's hope the third child is more well behaved." He took a drink; Selene could hear him slurping. She scrunched up her nose at his nasty manners. "However, by the looks of it…she'll be a pain as well."  
  
First Person laughed, then agreed. "Yes, if anything, she's more of a spoiled brat than her mother was." And Selene couldn't stand it anymore. How dare they make fun of her Mama and her? And her Grandmother! Crawling over to First Person's legs as fast as she could, Selene grabbed hold and bit down hard. First Person screamed and jumped up, nearly smacking Selene into the chair, but she held on tight.  
  
By now, everyone was staring, and Mama and Papa were rushing over to help. First Person was swearing and yelling and shaking his leg everywhere, trying to make Selene fall off. Selene just thought that he was trying to smack her into things.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" Mama yelled and Selene released the offending leg. Mama sounded real upset. Sitting with her legs tucked under her, Selene looked up to her Mama and frowned. Before she could answer, though, Mama butted in. "What do you think you were doing?!"  
  
"He," Selene pointed to the offending leg, "was saying nasty mean things about you, Mama. And about Grandmother, and me!"  
  
Papa scratched his head and looked from his little girl to the mean, nasty man. "That's no reason to bite someone, Little One. However…" he turned to the evil man, "is this true?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Selene glared at the nasty man when he lied at the same time she told the truth. He sniffed in one of those adult ways and ignored her. That was when Ami walked in with Loar.  
  
"Oh my. Did we miss anything? Sorry it took so long to arrive, but what has happened?" Ami looked at everyone surrounding Selene and blinked. Selene smiled brightly and rushed to Ami.  
  
"Ami! Tell them I was telling the truth! That nasty man is a liar!"  
  
Ami sighed and set Loar down, who just sat there staring at Selene. Selene ignored him. "Well, what did he do, Little Selene?"  
  
"He lied and said he wasn't saying nasty bad things about me!"  
  
"My, isn't this problematic…"  
  
First Person stared at Selene, then looked at Ami with evil, pleading eyes. Selene wanted to bite him again. "Miss Ami, I swear I have done nothing wrong."  
  
Loar perked up and sniffed the air, then padded over to the nasty man. "Say that again, sir."  
  
First Person wrinkled his ugly nose at Loar. Selene got angry, 'cause only she was allowed to wrinkle her nose at her kitty. "I said I did nothing wrong."  
  
Loar sniffed the air as the man lied. "You lie, sir."  
  
Papa smiled and bent down to pick up Selene's kitty. Loar purred and rubbed his head against Papa's chin. Selene glared at him; he wasn't allowed to be nice to her Papa, either. Only she was.  
  
"Well, it would appear our daughter was in the right, sir." Papa smiled as he talked to the nasty man, but he was really mad, Selene could tell. Papa's eyes always looked scary and cold when he was angry, and they looked like that now.  
  
Nasty Man's eyes opened wide and he spluttered. When Papa didn't back down, he turned and left the room, cursing about things.  
  
Selene looked at her Mama with a scared face. "Are you gonna have guards get him? Are they gonna take him to the dungeon, Mama?"  
  
Mama giggled. "No no, honey. We don't have a dungeon. But Mama is going to talk with him as soon as lunch is over. I don't enjoy being lied to… However, that still gave you no right to bite him, Selene. Even if someone is mean, we don't bite them."  
  
Papa nodded and moved Loar around so he sat on one of Papa's shoulders, then picked up the sad Selene and hugged her. "Maybe you should be an explorer, instead of a princess. Or even better, a detective."  
  
Selene's eyes went wide. "Can I, Papa?"  
  
At the same time, Mama and Papa shook their heads. "No."  
  
Selene sighed and Loar laughed, until she smacked his paw and he fell off Papa's shoulder. He landed on his feet, and stalked away as Selene stuck her tongue out at him and Mama and Papa stood with wide eyes.  
  
Ami stood, one hand on her chin, the other around her waist, thinking out loud. "My my, what a spirited young girl…"  
  
  
  
  
  
After lunch, Selene grabbed her kitty by the fur around his neck and dragged him after her to a corner. She threw him down and knelt so she could look him in his kitty face.  
  
"I…" She was gonna apologize, but it was too hard. Loar was a mean, mean kitty, she didn't want to apologize to him.  
  
Loar just glared back at her and wouldn't say nothing. He was so mean.  
  
"CereCere says…well…" her voice died down so she whispered, "I'm sorry." There! She had been a good girl and apologized.  
  
Loar just sat there.  
  
Selene stared.  
  
Loar just sat there.  
  
Selene puffed out her cheeks and stared.  
  
Loar just sat there.  
  
"Loar!" He wouldn't look at the little girl who had turned slightly pink. "I apologized now you have to too! Loar, c'mon, cause I ain't being the only one what apologizes! I'm sure Papa would say you need to too!"  
  
The evil little kitty just sniffed and looked away. Selene turned red and her nails scratched her skin as she made a fist.  
  
"Fine, all right, I'm sorry. Calm down, dummy, 'fore ya hurt yourself. You're so dumb sometimes…"  
  
Selene stood up real fast and pounded away from him, till she was against the other wall. Turning to face him, she lifted her chin the way Mama did when about to be powerful and ruling.  
  
"From now on, till we go to bed, you are my enemy! You're mean and awful and don't apologize when you should, and I hate you! So don't come near me, or, or…or it's a war!"  
  
Loar stood and walked a bit toward Selene. "Oh, c'mon Serenity. You're bein' dumb again, and jus' over-reacting." He seemed a bit worried, though, like he thought she would do bad stuff to him. Which, of course, Selene would if he got any closer. "So, c'mon and let's go play, or something."  
  
"Nope! From now on, we is enemies! Prepare yourself, Demon Kitty, because my army is gonna be better and stronger and the bestest than yours ever will!"  
  
And she turned down the hall away from him, wondering what she should do now. 


End file.
